fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
— Robin Robin(Dick Grayson) is one of the founding members of the FusionFall Heroes. Before that, he was trained by, and served as sidekick to Batman. He is also Starfire's main love interest and later becomes her boyfriend. Physical Appearance Dick is fairly short for his age for a 17-year-old, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. A caucasian male, he had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He typically wore either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. Clothing His original Robin uniform was comprised of a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, Robin wore either a black stylized domino mask or sunglasses at all times. While sporting the mask, his eyes appeared completely white. His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. Character History Pre-FusionFall Richard "Dick" Grayson is the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haly's Circus. He was born on December 1, 2003, and named after his uncle, Rick. His parents John and Mary, along with his older cousin John and aunt Karla fell to their deaths in a trapeze "accident" caused by mob boss Zucco on April 1st, 2012, when he was 9. Other than Dick, who did not participate in the fatal routine, the only survivor was his uncle Rick, who was very badly injured and unable to care for his nephew. Since the accident, Dick has lived with Bruce Wayne and made the transformation to Robin under Bruce's training (eventually bringing Zucco to justice together). Batman's main motivation was to make sure young Dick would not grow up the way Bruce Wayne did, i.e. driven by a desire for vengeance. Robin intensely fears that he might not be as fearless as his family (both biological and adoptive) is supposed to be, and is afraid he has to fill Batman's boots Before he could go to the police, Batman appears to him and warned him that the two gangsters worked for Tony Zucco, a very powerful crime boss, and that revealing his knowledge could lead to his death. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents were killed by Zucco and became Robin. Together, Batman (Bruce) and he disrupted Zucco’s extortion rackets and gambling rackets and then successfully baited the riled Zucco into visiting a construction sight where they captured him. Through the years of working with the Dark Knight as his sidekick to fight crime in Gotham he was greatly trained mentally and physically that in ways no other child was. For reasons undisclosed in the show, but the actual reason being that after being shot Batman tried to take Robin out of the field, Robin thought he was being treated like a kid and was about to give up being a hero with Batman (calling it “ Kid Stuff”). Robin eventually left Batman and moved to another city to continue fighting crime, though this time he intended to go solo. He was 17 when he left Batman. Joining FusionFall Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, The Herald, Black Lightning, Red X, Blade, and Red Knight when the all got together in the Orion Unity. They later went on a mission with Red Knight as their leader which annoyed him. He later realized how hard it was to lead after Steven had been supposed to be dead during a battle, which earned him his respect. Relationships Robin & Starfire Starfire is Robin's "love interest" throughout the series. His feelings are clear in his jealous moments; Starfire is very pretty and boys often flirt with her, which infuriates Robin to no end. It is also seen throughout the series Robin is always at the side of Starfire. In a Duty To are Hearts, Robin and Red Knight where heartbroken when he finds out Starfire and Raven had arranged marriage, especially to a prince they had never met. Before the ceremony, Robin scales the castle walls in order to reach the balcony to try to find Starfire and convince her not to go through with the marriage. In the end, the boys crashed there wedding, informing her it was a set-up. Starfire's last words of the episode were "...I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth". Then she continues to walk back to their ship side-by-side with Robin, a clear foreshadowing of the future. Robin & Raven When Raven first showed up at the Fusion Base, Robin was very quick to introduce himself to her, although in a far less "smooth" manner than he normally demonstrated. He flirted throughout their adventure, and both looked forward to another mission with each other on the Team.Robin attempted on more than one occasion to help Raven through her loss. Starfire so distraught because of her loss of her child pet, Raven told him to comfort her. Starfire kissed him, on the cheek, on his 17 birthday and on the mouth on New Year's. Sometime after this, him and starfire dated they dated for a while. Though they friends, they were still on very good speaking terms. Robin has a good connection to Raven, they have a very good friendship and respect each other. Robin and Raven have a mental bond together which allows Robin to know when Raven is troubled such as the world ending. They have a close friendship due to similar personalities and instincts. Robin was also able to give Raven enough hope and courage for her to defeat Trigon, and he told Raven that she was the most hopeful person he knew. It is obvious Robin cares a lot about Raven, as he willingly traveled into a world created by Trigon in order to save her. The two seemed to get along well from the beginning. Robin is the only one serious enough to understand her and Robin has been to her mind. Robin helps her out whenever he can especially when it comes down to Trigon or Slade or both. When they first met, Raven told Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg: "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." Robin responded by saying "I know enough", implying that he didn't care what Raven was or if she was different and knew that she wasn't evil or bad. In the end, both of them consider each other as sibling figures, like brother and sister. Robin & Beast Boy Robin and Beast Boy are quite different and the two have clashing personalities. While Beast Boy is free-spirited, carefree, and doesn't exhibit much intellectual strength, Robin is very focused, smart and serious. Despite their different personalities though, the comics have portrayed both of them as having very similar pasts, even if they both have a mutual ignorance of this fact. The two are good friends, though Robin thinks that Beast Boy's jokes are lame though like the others (with the exception of Raven). Robin angrily pushes Beast Boy to reveal to them what had transpired when Raven was hurt, demanding he "remember", lest be handed over to the police. This shows an expanding part of their relationship as they both become seriously angry with each other, leading to Beast Boy finally letting go of his childhood admiration of Robin, as was displayed when they first formed the team at a younger age. This does not mean to say that Beast Boy lost his respect for Robin. The admiration simply became replaced with respect and the feeling of equality. Robin & Batman(Bruce Wayne) Taken in by Bruce Wayne after the death of his biological parents, Dick Grayson became Robin, Bruce's partner in his crime-fighting work as Batman. He was only 9 years old when introduced to the field, and though the youngest, he is also the most experienced of the Team. Batman trained Dick with the specific goal of giving him support after the loss of his parents, so that Dick would not grow up like he had. His general opinion of Dick, although rarely stated directly, is high. When they worked in the field together, they behaved as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seemed to treat Robin as a partner, rather than as a sidekick, and now treats Nightwing as a colleague, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. He also viewed Dick as a natural leader of the Team, but did not push him into the role. Dick seemed to not only look up to Batman as a mentor but also as a father figure. He is proud to have been Batman's protégé and cared about living up to his expectations. He became rather jealous sometimes of the attention Blue Beetle got from Batman as leader of the Team. However, as a result of the simulated deaths of several of the members of the Team during a training program that went awry, Dick became acutely aware of not wanting to become Batman - either like Bruce with his "at all costs" nature, or to literally succeed Bruce as the next Batman. Powers and Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, he has undergone a vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, conditioning his body and mind to peak human levels, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. Peak Human Condition: Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. With continued physical and mental growth, he will continue to go even further. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He is arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans on Earth, seen punching out nearly invulnerable opponents like Cinderblock, and he could support a large bear guardian on his back. Robin's durability is such that he can be struck large amounts of blunt force trauma, and his endurance allows him to go a long period of time without stopping, both in the physical and mental sense. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. He is shown to be able to scale city buildings, can leap the length of a rooftop, and maneuver the through the air in battle with ease. Robin is particularly stealthy, and can infiltrate and sneak up on opponents, and silently leave an area without a trace. His balance and coordination are superb, and he has incredibly quick reflexes, which allows him to dodge energy blasts and gunfire at close range. He can also run at an above average speed for a human in small bursts, sufficient to chase down vehicles. Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. As Robin he was also the Team's strategist, intellect, and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team, and has also been fighting crime the longest. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. * Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. * Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. * Endurance: Robin's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. * Agility: Robin has proven to be at the peak of human agility. * Strength: Robin's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from Batman. At just 17 he was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no apparent injury. Movement: * Master martial artist: Robin can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. * Master acrobat: Robin has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. Even at 17 his acrobatic skills were so advanced, that Raven was forced to use her Telekenetic abilities in order to keep up with him, while he was suffering from an apparent flu. * Master of stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. * Escape artistry: Raven is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. * Marksmanship: Robin is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Red Knight and Red Arrow. He uses his batarangs and rarely misses his target. Mental: * Detective skills: Robin has shown astute deductive reasoning. * Master hacker and computer technician: Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. Even at 17 he was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. * Strategic planning: Robin is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. * Multilingualism: In addition to English, Robin has displayed the ability to understand at least French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese. * Mathematics: Dick is a mathlete honoree, indicating that his mathematical skill is advanced for his age. Equipment Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons on his person that substitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. As Nightwing, he is known to have used: * Holographic computer * Binoculars * Eskrima sticks: Twin fighting sticks used as close combat weapons. Robin now stores them prominently in a holster on his right thigh. * Handcuffs: Robin carries at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing him to restrain the hands and feet of captives. * Holographic computer: A piece of Batman's technology, later used by all young heroes under Batman's tutelage. As Robin his gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. * Wrist watch computer: A holographic interface computer mounted in a wrist watch for use while in civilian clothing. * Batarangs: Shuriken-like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons. Several variants are used, such as batarangs that explode, emit electric shocks or release knock-out gas. He also uses red batarangs similar in design to those of Batman. Some batarangs are able to act as a radio or play a pre-recorded message. * Bolas: Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. * Chalk: Used to mark floors when executing complicated battle plans. * Flash grenades: A device which generates a bright flash of light to dazzle or distract enemies. * Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that give off a thick gray smoke ideal for obscuring vision. The smoke can also render someone unconscious when used in close spaces. The pellets can be set for delayed detonation. * Grappling gun: A hand-held device that fires a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the ability to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. * Lockpick: A small device to open locks, stored in his glove. * Periscope: A small device allowing the user to see around corners. * Rebreather: A small device used to breathe underwater. * Taser: A hand-held taser, that could be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to momentarily slow down Super Boy. Vehicles Robin's motorcycle: As Robin, Dick had his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. When its battle mode was activated, the motorcycle split in half. The back half turns into a flying laser cannon that protected him from attack. It can also split into a pocket bike if the main body is heavily damaged and is activated through his glove computer. Weaknesses As Robin, Dick's small frame and lack of power was a weakness. Despite his intense training with Batman, he has usually had to resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes, rather than taking them head-on like other sturdier heroes might. While still operating as Robin, he displayed a lack of conventional team work, where during certain situations, he would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not due to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working with Batman, their partnership had grown to the level where they can anticipate each other's moves without having to vocalize them. While this worked well for him and Batman, this did not work with the rest of the Team. As Robin his immaturity and childlike confidence in his own abilities had proved to be a weakness in the past, as he had impulsively attempted to combat opponents who were either superior in terms of fighting skills to his own or metahumans who were considerably dangerous, such as during his one-on-one fight with Kobra or a mind-controlled Super Boy.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members Category:Teen Titans